The technical field generally relates to engine control systems and, in particular, to engine control override systems.
Vehicle controls, such as accelerator, brake, and steering control are transitioning to electronic systems. Positions of such controls are communicated by electronic signals rather than by mechanical linkages. Hazardous situations can arise when such electronic systems and even mechanical linkages malfunction.
Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.